


Take Care Of Me

by savaachan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George POV, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tension, additional karlnap at the end, dream embarrasses himself, dream takes care of george, dreamnotfound, george embarrasses himself, george gets sick, obviously, second hand embarrassment, slight george POV, third person and present tense, wooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/pseuds/savaachan
Summary: George becomes sick, and Dream offers to take care of him for the day..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i started making this when i was really sick and my girlfriend said she would take care of me o(-( so i made this inspired by that thought <33 enjoy!

George sits up in his bed, cycling through tissues and trying to force out any disgusting mucus in his nostrils. He blows his nose for the fourth time in a row and throws the used tissue at the tiny bin in the corner, hitting the rim and landing on the floor. George sighs and feels his throat scratch at him, coughing afterwards and wincing at the pain in his chest. He lays back down in his bed, arms feeling sore as he pulls the blankets over his shoulders.

“Great, feeling sick on my day off.” George mumbles to himself, groaning under his breath.

“You’re sick?” George rips the blanket off himself and whips his head to turn to Dream, his heart skipping five beats out of pure shock. “What?!-” George’s voice cracks so hard, he feels like he was fourteen again. For some reason he gets embarrassed by it and tries to clear his throat out of instinct, forgetting the pain that travels through his chest. Dream watches George become a coughing mess for a second. “Hey, sorry- I didn’t mean to startle you. I just heard you and wanted to..” he pauses, “check on you and take care of you?”. George breathes slowly and blinks, looking at Dream put a hand behind his neck sheepishly. He figures the new heat of the cheeks on his face was just from this cold.

“No- No you don’t have to take care of me.. I’m fine.” George gets quieter at the last few words of his sentences. “If you try to, Sapnap will barge in here too-”

“Sap’s at work.” Dream answers a little too quickly.

George proceeds to throw his leg over the bed, about to stand up to prove to Dream how independent he is. He stands up and immediately gets hit with soreness all over his thighs and calves. George takes a sharp inhale, wobbling and dizzy. Dream notices and sprints over to George, catching him in his arms.

Alright, maybe he wasn’t as independent as he wanted to be.

George always knew whenever he got sick, he  _ really _ got sick. His whole body felt sore from the multiple weeks of working, and god forbid he tried to walk around the house. It was like he needed two days break before going back to his stressful schedule of constant work hours. And not only that, George’s mindset became foggy and  _ different _ .

Dream sets George down on the bed again, George grunting at his internal loss. “You obviously need to rest. You drank water, right?” Dream asks, gently putting a hand on George’s burning forehead. George blanks. “Oh.. Well, no.” He might have forgotten about water, which was ironic considering it was on his nightstand a few inches away from him when he woke up. Dream scoffs lightly and takes George’s cup of water, walking out of the room. George looks down at the ground, spacing out and hearing the fridge open from the kitchen. Dream comes back with a cold bottle of water, handing it to George. George looks at the bottle and grabs it, twisting the cap off and taking big gulps of the icy liquid. Dream sits next to him, watching him and making sure he drinks enough water, as if he was going to put it to the side. George only realizes how good the water tastes in his mouth after he’s finished the whole bottle.

He looks at Dream, Dream looking back with such a contagious smile, it hypnotises George to do the same. “It was good, uh- Thank you.” George stands up to go throw the bottle away, again forgetting the throbbing in his legs. George whimpers a bit and sits back down, now more angry than before. “Are my legs like, bruised or something? What the fuck is wrong..” He trails off his rant, not wanting to rage with Dream near. Suddenly, Dream’s hand travels to the near-bottom of George’s grey sweatpants, and he lifts them up way past his knees on his right leg. George unknowingly freezes, not being able to stop looking at Dream’s focused face and pretty freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. His arm tingles feeling Dream’s soft breath against it. It was most likely George being sick, but he feels a hundred times more nervous with Dream being this close to him.

Dream’s palm placed on George’s leg, exploring around his calves and thighs, being as gentle as if he was a porcelain doll. George’s stomach swarms with butterflies, and he knew by this point he was blushing. George was going to eventually stop whatever tension was going on, but Dream takes his hand off and hums. George didn’t expect to want that touch again, but ignores it. “Hmm, nope. No bruises anywhere. It didn’t hurt wherever I touched you, right?” Dream says, blinking at George with no clue of what he did. George stops his body from walking out and leaving due to embarrassment. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. “Y-You didn’t have to- I was kidding.” George puts his hands on his knees and tenses up, looking anywhere around the room but at Dream. Dream laughs, sending George’s mind in a whirl. “Yeah, I had a feeling. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” George nods, preventing to say anything more stupid than what’s came out of his mouth.

More hours pass by, Dream spending too much time on his roommate than himself. He bought and made every meal George had asked, appeared at a single yell of his name, and seemed to cling to George when it got too quiet in the house. He was like a dog, following his sick master’s orders. George somehow didn’t find it weird to think of it like that. It became around eight pm, George becoming more tired and willing to sleep early. “What do you want for dinner?” Dream asks with a fond voice as he leans on the side of the door. George hums as a response and digs in his blanket more. He coughs hoarsely. “Thanks Dream but.. I’m too tired. You’ve done a lot, I’m just going to go to sleep.” George turns away from Dream, yawning and closing his eyes. “What? No, you gotta eat something before bed. You haven’t eaten in like,  _ three hours _ .” George hears Dream step closer, hovering over him. George tries not to feel watched at, but it was difficult seeing the shadow looming above. “I’m fine..” George reassures, his stomach growling at the wrong time. “See, you’re hungry!” Dream points out. “Come on, eat something?”   
“No.”   
“Yes.”   
“I don’t feel like it.”

“You need to get something in your stomach.”   
“No.”

“George..”

The tone in Dream’s voice hearing his name touches his heart. George gets annoyed at how easily Dream can make him happy like this. He just wants to shut him up.

“Only if you kiss me.”

George’s eyes widen. He quickly laughs monotonically, trying to cover the fact at how stupid and sudden that remark was. Well, it did shut him up. George doesn’t hear anything back and starts to feel anxious.  _ It was a joke. It was supposed to be a joke.  _ With every millisecond that passes by, George’s brain scrambles. What was worse was that he could still see the shadow over him, like Dream was just watching him in confusion or disgust as to why he said that. George couldn’t take the aching silence anymore and pushes the blanket aside. “Dream, that was supposed to be a joke, I-” George goes to sit up and look at Dream when Dream leans in, cupping George’s cheeks, and kisses him. George almost jumps out of his skin and starts to tremble at how instantaneous Dream’s action was. He keeps his eyes open, looking at Dream’s passionate closed eyes. A second drifts by and Dream lets go, all of that feeling so fast. Their faces become inches away from each other.

George holds the most shocked and confused look whilst looking at Dream. “That was uh- You weren’t-” Dream starts but begins to giggle, trying to cope with the humiliation he caused upon himself. “I’m sorry- That- I was going to- Uh- On the cheek?” Dream’s face soaks in blush. “Fuck..” Dream finally says, taking his hand off of George and darting out of the room. George’s face still felt hot, the touch of Dream’s hand on his cheeks, his lips stained by Dream’s. He figures by the constant stuttering of Dream’s sentence that he was intending to lightly peck George on the cheek until he turned around. George grazes his lips with his thumb, getting flashbacks of what happened less than a minute ago.

George begins to eat the food Dream gave him silently. They haven’t spoken a word to each other for the past thirty minutes. George was trying to distract himself on his phone but failing. That image just  _ couldn’t _ leave his head. He takes his last bite of his nice apple pie Dream had made for him and finally decides to make the move to talk first. He hears Dream walking over and tries to keep his leftover mess of food well kept. Dream walks in and reaches his hand to George’s empty plate when George grabs Dream’s wrist. He looks at Dream, Dream trying his very best to not make eye contact back. George sighs. “Sorry.. About that.” George manages to say, completely forgetting the script he had rehearsed in his head. Dream still doesn’t look at George and only nods slightly. George rolls his eyes. “Dream, it’s alright. I don’t mind, really.” He says, bringing himself closer to Dream. Dream finally looks at George and exhales, attempting to hide the fact he’s held his breath this whole time. George can’t help but laugh at that. Dream stutters, stepping back. “It’s you getting sick from that, not me.” George adds, laughing more at his own comment. He was right, Dream had a big chance of getting sick now. Dream slowly laughs along, both of their laughter dancing in the air.

“I wouldn’t care if it was from you.”

Dream winks back at George, coming back to his old, provoking self. George rolls his eyes for the fourth time today and feels a sudden shiver down his back. Dream and George got to talking regularly again, George not even feeling tired anymore. The more they talked, the more George got colder. By colder, his arms got more goosebumps, and all of the blankets in the world couldn’t help him. Dream was ranting about something and George finally yawns, shifting where he sat up to try to make himself warmer again. Dream notices, stopping whatever he was talking about. “You alright?” Dream checks in again, comforting George. “Yeah, just cold.. Anything I do isn’t helping.” He sighs. Dream tilted his head trying to think of a solution. “Well, the heater is broken, so… Uhh- more blankets?” George hears Dream yawn. “That isn’t going to work.” George says, yawning after.

“Sure it will.”

“Dream, these blankets are thin.”

“That isn’t my fault you bought the tiniest ones.”

“I- Dream, they looked pretty, okay.”

Dream laughs, and yawns yet again. George feels bad for keeping him up like this, but he really didn’t want to try to sleep with the cold. George was just going to give up and let Dream go for the night, but he instead says probably the most foolish thing of all time.

“We could cuddle..”

George pinches his own eyebrows in perplexity.  _ Out of all the things. _

“What?”

George hears Dream’s smile through that single word and fights every nerve in his body to blush. Well, he said it, so he’s gotta stick with it.

“We could just- Just cuddle for a bit.  _ For warmth _ , that’s it. I just hate being cold when I sleep. Don’t think of anything weird.”

Dream pauses, looking at George. George looks back, waiting patiently.

“Oh you’re serious?”

George scoffed, looking away from Dream. “Yeah..”

“George…”

George wants to become invisible and forget he ever met Dream. Something about this just makes him so highly strung. But despite all this, he  _ really  _ hated sleeping in the cold.

“Come on, for a little? Until I fall asleep, I promise.” George took one of Dream’s hands, his fingers crossing with Dream’s. “I-” Dream tried. George pulls Dream close and looks up at him. Maybe George was selfish, or it was because he was sick, but he wasn’t giving up on this.

“Please?”

Dream finally closes his eyes and gives in. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. “Fine, fine.  _ You _ wanted this.” Dream nods and looks at George almost like a warning. George acts innocent and smiles. “Alright.” he beams. George lets go of Dream’s hand and Dream walks around, hesitantly crawling on the bed. George can't figure out why he keeps smiling but proceeds to lay down and turn away from Dream. Dream gets closer to George, not sure where to start putting his hands. Out of instinct, he slides one of his arms under George past his stomach and puts the other on his hips, interlocking his hands together. George almost stops breathing, feeling Dream’s bare arms on his stomach. Dream moves even closer and manages to rest his chin on George’s head. Dream’s body rubs with George’s back, creating the exact amount of warmth George wanted. George didn’t realize he curled up until Dream giggles. “That’s cute.”

“ _ Dream. _ ” George gives a caution.

“Right, sorry.”   
George already feels so tired but can't get himself to sleep. He wants to feel Dream’s soft breathing brush against the top of his hair forever. Until now, George finally can start admitting some feelings he had for Dream. Of course, Dream couldn’t possibly have them back. He only did this to help his sick friend in need. But why would George need this? He wonders why Dream didn’t ask more about this. George stretches his legs a little more and relaxes. He feels one of Dream’s legs move and place itself on George’s legs. George finds it fond how clingy and attaching Dream was, and thought it was amusing how quick Dream fell asleep. At long last, George closes his eyes one last time and fell asleep.

Sapnap twists the door handle slowly and opens the door cautiously, holding Karl’s hand with his other. They both giggle at the stupid silence that came among them. Sapnap closes the front door behind them and looks around the house.

“Are they asleep?”

“I doubt it.”   
Sapnap puts a finger up to Karl’s lips, Karl nodding back. Sapnap walks around the house, checking the kitchen and living room. He finally creeps in Dream’s room, finding nothing but a messed up empty bed. Sapnap tilts his head and glances at the bathroom, the door wide open and dark inside.   
“Sap..!”

Sapnap hears Karl’s excited whisper and walks over, past the living room. Sapnap sees Karl peeping through the cracked door of George’s room, and leans in to look. They gaze at Dream and George cuddling safe and sound.

“Guess we’ll wait tomorrow to tell them?”

“Yeah..”

Sapnap brings a hand up to Karl’s face and pulls him in, kissing him. Karl smiles into the kiss and puts his arms around Sapnap’s waist. Sapnap smiles and backs away, tucking hair behind Karl’s ear.

“Tomorrow..”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i tried to make this short but smdnsdn it's alright, sorry if it feels or looks rushed! ^^


End file.
